1. Field
The invention is in the field of protectors for the fins of windsurfing boards or the like.
2. State of the Art
A windsurfing board is similar to a surfboard, but with a mast and sail. A fin extends from the rearward bottom of the board. When windsurfing, it is common to keep the windsurfing board on a beach until the right conditions occur and the board is put into the water for use. After use in the water, it is again pulled onto the beach until used again in the water or taken for transportation and/or storage. When on the beach, the board usually rests on its fin, which can damage the lower edge of the fin where the board rests. As the boards and fins become more refined, even small nicks and minor damage to the edges and lower surface of the fins can have an adverse effect on the board's performance. It is therefore desirable to protect the fins during transportation and storage and during the time a board is set on a beach waiting for use or between uses.
Currently available fin protectors are made of a soft EVA foam or similar material which fits over a fin to protect it. With a soft material, when the board is set down with the fin on a beach or other hard surface, damage can still occur through the soft foam material. Further, the foam material wears through relatively quickly at the bottom of the fin leaving the bottom of the fin exposed to damage. In addition, the prior art fin protectors have a tendency to fall off the fin when the board is moved.